Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャー, Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā; translated as Pirate Squadron Gokaiger) is the 35th season of the Super Sentai series and celebrates the the 35th Anniversary of the franchise. It premiered on TV Asahi February 13, 2011, joining Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Fourze as program featured on TV Asahi's "Super Hero Time" programming block. The season's motif is pirates and follows the story of five young space pirates in search of the "Greatest Treasure in the Universe". Plot The Gokaigers use the "lost" powers of the 34 previous Super Sentai teams to fight the evil Universal Empire Zangyack, whose first wave of invasion forces were completely defeated by the older teams until they arrive with reinforcements and invade the Earth once more, and they must visit the past 34 teams to obtain more power to fight against the ever-determined Zangyack. As they continue collecting more Grand Powers, the Gokai Crew run into Marvelous' ex-crewmate, Basco, who is also looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, but he wants it all for himself. To that end, he betrayed his old crew and joined up with the Zangyack. He opposes the Gokaigers with his own set of Rangers Keys and his partner Sally, an monkey-like alien who can summon Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms. Eventually, Gai Ikari, an Earthling, joins the crew as the newest Gokaiger, Gokai Silver, after obtaining his gear from three former Sentai heroes (Burai, Naoto Takizawa and Mikoto Nakadai) and proving himself worthy of being a Gokaiger. As a Sentai Fanboy, his knowledge of past Super Sentai teams aids the Gokaigers in their fight against the Zangyack empire and Basco. Characters Gokaigers Allies *Navi *Master Shafu *Toshizo Tanba *Emiri Sanjyou *BOMPER *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger Legends Universal Empire Zangyack *Waruzu Giru **Insarn **Damaras **Barizorg **Gormin ***Zgormin **Basco ta Jolokia ***Sally ****Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms *****Liquidroid Wateru (16) *****Moondroid Tsukki (20) *****Fireoid Meran (23) ***Ranger Key Clones Action Commanders *'Shikabanen' (1) *'Bongan' (2) *'Salamandam' (3) *'Zodomas' (4) *'Buramudo' (5) *'Nanonanoda' (6) *'Pachacamac XIII' (7) *'Sneak Brothers' (8) **'Elder' **'Younger' *'Bowser' (9) *'Yokubarido' (10) *'Deratsueigar' (11-12) *'Zaggai' (13) *'Jealousto' (14, 24) *'Almadon' (17) *'Osogain' (18) *'Uorlian' (19) *'Muchaburin' (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Original Album Otakara Sound Box 1) *'Ryuuwon' (21) *'Stargull' (22) *'Senden' (24) *'Satorakura Jr.' (25 - 26) *'Sandaaru Jr.' (25 - 26) *'Regaeru' (27) *'Kiaido' (28) *'Daiyarl' (29) *'Zaien' (30) *'Shieldon' (32) *'Zakyura' (33) Arsenal see also: Arsenal (Gokaiger) *'Mobirates' - The main five Gokaiger's henshin device in the form of a cellphone. *'GokaiCellular - '''The henshin device of GokaiSilver in the form of a cellphone. *'GokaiBuckle''' - The Gokaiger's Power Key storage in the form of a belt. *'GokaiSabre' - A sword that each Gokaiger carries. *'GokaiGun' - A pirate musket that each Gokaiger carries. *'GokaiSpear' - GokaiSilver's primary weapon. *'Ranger Keys' - Small figures that resemble the past Super Sentai heroes. The Gokaigers use these figures to take the appearance of the past Super Sentai heroes. The keys can be used with the Mobirates in order to become the past Sentai heroes to fight their enemies, as well as being compatible with GokaiOh's helms to unlock various mecha or powerups, as well as the finishers. Mecha *'GokaiOh' **'GokaiGalleon' - GokaiRed's pirate ship mecha; forms torso and head of GokaiOh. **'GokaiJet' - GokaiBlue's jet mecha; forms right arm and hat of GokaiOh. **'GokaiTrailer' - GokaiYellow's tractor trailer mecha; forms left leg of GokaiOh. **'GokaiRacer' - GokaiGreen's race car mecha; forms left arm of GokaiOh. **'GokaiMarine' - GokaiPink's submarine mecha; forms right leg of GokaiOh. *'MagiDragon' - Secondary mecha combination from Magiranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form MagiGokaiOh. *'Patstriker' - DekaRed's first personal mecha from Dekaranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form DekaGokaiOh. *'GaoLion' - GaoRed's totom Power Animal from Gaoranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form GaoGokaiOh or ShinkenGokaiOh. *'GouJyuJin' - GokaiSilver's mecha; has vehicle, dinosaur, and humanoid modes. Based on powers of Timeranger, Zyuranger and Abaranger. *'FuraiMaru - '''Combination of the' FuraiHead and FuraiKnuckle Kakakuri Balls from Hurricanger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form HurricaneGokaiOh.' *'Engine Machlcon - The thirteenth & newest of the Engines from Go-Onger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form '''Go-OnGokaiOh. Episodes Cast * Captain Marvelous: * Joe Gibken: * Luka Millfy: * Don "Doc" Dogoier: * Ahim de Famille: * Gai Ikari: * Basco ta Jolokia: * Navi (Voice): * Waruzu Giru (Voice): * Damaras (Voice): * Insarn (Voice): * Sid Bamick/Barizorg (Voice): * Narration, Mobirates Voice, GokaiCellular Voice, GokaiSabre Voice, GokaiGun Voice, GokaiSpear Voice: Guest stars * AkaRanger (Voice): * AkaRed (Voice): * Kai Ozu: * Spell Voice: * Banban "Ban" Akaza: * Marika "Jasmine" Reimon: * Doggie Kruger (Voice): * Kozo Kasugai: * Jan Kandou: * Master Sha-Fu (Voice): * Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII (Voice): * Kakeru Shishi: * Kaoru Shiba: * Toshizo Tanba: * Eikichi Nashida: * Kyousuke Jinnai: * Mikoto Nakadai: * Ryouma: * Hyuuga: * Satoru Akashi: * Matsuri Tatsumi: * Yousuke Shiina: * Nanami Nono: * Kouta Bitou: * Gai Yuki: * Emiri Sanjou: * Yukito Sanjyou: * Jou Oohara: * Gorou Hoshino: * Momo Maruo: Suit actors In the first episode, the past 34 Super Sentai teams consisted of several suit actors who are members of Japan Action Enterprises and Red Entertainment Deliver, as well as stage show actors from all across Japan. *GokaiRed: *GokaiBlue: *GokaiYellow: *GokaiGreen: *GokaiPink: *GokaiSilver: *Waruzu Giru: *Insarn: *Barizorg: *Action Commander: *NinjaRed: *DekaBreak: *BoukenPink: *Doggie Kruger: Soundtracks Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger also has soundtracks based on the show. * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Single - The official single to the TV show featuring the opening theme, the ending theme, and the karaoke version of the songs. At the end of episode 4, the Gokaigers had a special promotion for the thirty viewers. * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Original Album Treasure Sound Box 1 - The first original soundtrack to the TV series featuring 31 songs from the show including: Gokai Change!, the TV size version of the opening theme, and more. Trivia *This is the third season to have a key as part of the arsenal. The first was Carranger, used by all five Rangers and second was Abaranger, though it was only used by AbareBlack. *The ending theme, Super Sentai Hero Getter, is an updated version of the 25th Anniversary theme, Super Sentai Tamashii. The former introduces Goranger through Gokaiger, while the latter introduced Goranger through Gaoranger. Also in the ending theme, the singers who originally sang for the more recent Sentai series’ opening theme rap the series’ line. E.g.: Yoffy rapping Dekaranger, Iwaki rapping Magiranger, NoB rapping Boukenger etc. *The first season where it seems that a vs. only villian debuts in the Sentai main verse. In this case, it is the Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger only villain Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XII, though technically it is his successor, Pachacamac XIII. *There is a common occurance with the appearance of a Legend, a shadow of their past Ranger form will appear over them momentarily. Though this normally happens with Red Senshi, it can happen with other Senshi, such as in The Lost Forest when it happens to Hyuuga, and People's Lives Are the Future of Earth when it happens to Matsuri Tatsumi. Oddly, it happen in reverse in Wings are Eternal, where a shadow of Gai Yuki's human form appeared over his Ranger form. In Now More Road Safety, unlike the other veteran rangers, when the Red Racer image appears in front of him, Kyousuke breaks the fourth wall and slaps the Red Racer image aside, getting Don's and Ahim's attention. Also, even a Legend's weapon gets a Legend Shift. In the episode One Power, the shadow of the Ohranger's Olé Bazooka appeared over the in-complete Gokai Galleon Buster. Legend Shift MagiRed.PNG|MagiRed Legend Shift DekaRed.PNG|DekaRed Legend Shift GekiRed.PNG|GekiRed Legend Shift GaoRed.jpg|GaoRed Legend Shift ShinkenRed.jpg|ShinkenRed Red Racer slap.gif|Red Racer (click to see animation) Legend Shift BlackKnight.PNG|Black Knight Legend Shift GingaRed.jpg|GingaRed Legend Shift GoPink.jpg|GoPink Legend Shift Black Condor.jpg|Black Condor Legend Shift AbareBlue.png|AbareBlue Legend Shift Yellow Lion.jpg|Yellow Lion Legend Shift OhPink.jpg|OhPink Legend Shift OhRed.jpg|OhRed Legend Shift Ole Bazooka.jpg|Olé Bazooka Legend Shift RyuuRanger.jpg|RyuuRanger Category:Over-Technology Category:Sentai Season